Jealous
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Desde el primer día en el que lo había visto allí sentado leyendo, había empezado a sentir celos. El parque era testigo de todos los suspiros que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa. Yaoi [Marshall x Gumball]


Hola a todos. Espero que estén teniendo un lindo día cuando lean esto, así no me matan por escribirlo XD

 **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece mas que la historia. Me inspiro la canción de Jealous -Labrinth.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, es solo que vi un vídeo de ellos y me gustaron como se veían juntos. Si les gusta me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Jealous**

Por quinta vez tus ojos recorren el camino lentamente, hasta el asiento del frente. El banco en el que estas sentado se ha convertido en el confidente de tus largos suspiros en los últimos días, ese parque ha sido testigo de lo mucho que te regañas por comportarte como una colegiala enamorada. Pero así son las cosas, no recuerdas como empezó todo y no recuerdas tampoco cuando fue la primera vez que te sentiste así.

Desde hace unas semanas el asiento frente al cual siempre te sientas fue ocupado por alguien, un chico. Lo examinaste a penas te diste cuenta que estaba allí, su ropa tan bien cuidada y ñoña, pantalón de vestir negro,camisa de manga larga blanca, su cardigan color rosa que combinaba con su cabello rosado, sus tontos anteojos de lectura y su expresión seria mientras leía el libro que sostenía.

Tu tenias el mismo libro en las manos, pero mas que leerlo estabas criticando lo que pasaba con el gusto literario de tu amiga (ya que ella te obligo a leerlo). Sin embargo aquel chico levanto su mirada del libro un segundo antes de sonreírte mostrándote el libro que leía, era una señal de "hey estamos leyendo lo mismo".

No pudiste evitar sonreír le de regreso haciendo el mismo gesto que él, lo viste ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su libro y su mirada regreso a su lectura. Aun con la sonrisa en los labios regresaste la mirada al libro aunque seguías sin ponerle atención. Antes de que tu amiga apareciera el chico misterioso se levanto de la banca y se fue.

Al día siguiente fuiste a la misma hora y lo encontraste de nuevo, a la misma hora todos los días.

Pronto te encontraste sintiéndote incomodo, sintiendo celos de todos con los que hablaba, sintiendo celos de los que podían verlo todos los días. No ayudaba de mucho que por primera vez en ti vida fueras tímido para acercarte a alguien.

Pero, por otra parte así estabas bien.. incluso solo con verlo.

Aunque no te gusta mucho el sol y salir de día lo haces solo para encontrarse en el parque como siempre.

Hoy hace un buen clima, las nubes de color gris cubren por completo el cielo, gracias a eso has podido salir sin el molesto y enorme sombrero puesto, aun así lo llevas en la mochila por si el sol quiere jugarte una broma y sale entre las nubes en cualquier momento.

La brisa fría mueve tu cabello color azabache, desde hace días que ya ni te molestas en llevar el libro que supuestamente estas leyendo. Solo te limitas a verte como si estuvieras esperando a alguien y aprovechas sus descuidos para verlo. Puedes acostumbraste a eso, solo verlo ignorando todo a su alrededor. Y cuando empieza a llover te sientes idiota por sentir celos de la lluvia que si puede tocarlo.

Tú, Marshall lee, Celoso de la lluvia. Parece un chiste. Chasqueas la lengua pensando en levantarte, la lluvia esta mas fuerte y terminaras completamente empapado. Pero en ese momento la lluvia deja de caer sobre ti y cuando levantas el rostro te encuentras al chico sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre ti.

—Hola... -te saluda.

—Hola... -respondes sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, ves que esta teniendo problemas al sostener el paraguas y sus cosas así que te apresuras a decir. —Oh, lo sostendré para ti.

—Oh, gracias. -Te sonríe dejándote sostener la sombrilla mientras mete sus cosas a su mochila. Ves las gotas recorrer su rostro y tu mano se mueve casi por si sola para secar las gotas con los dedos de tus guantes.

—¡Ow! -el da un pequeño salto sorprendido y te hace dar un pequeño salto también por la sorpresa. —L-lo siento. jaja me sorprendí. -te confiesa mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero carmín.

—No yo ... lo siento es que...tenias unas... -ni siquiera sabes que decir y simplemente te le quedas viendo.

—Mi cabello es un desastre. -dice ya que piensa que eso te has quedado mirando.

—No, esta bien. Te ves bien... -respondes nervioso rascando tu nuca. Y se te queda viendo directamente a los ojos, por un momento dejas de sentir celos de la lluvia, de los que hablaron con él antes que tu y solo existen los dos.

—Soy Marshall -te presentas. estirando una mano para saludarlo. Sintiéndote tonto y anticuado justo después. sin embargo el sonríe y toma tu mano.

—Gumball. -se presenta.

—Hey... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo...? -preguntas nervioso.Y él no lo piensa demasiado antes de responder.

—Claro.

—Genial. Mi amiga trabaja en un café por aquí y es increíble...!

Y los dos empiezan a caminar bajo la sombrilla, ignorando todo a su alrededor... El parque, la lluvia... los celos.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
